Confessions
by Yaoi Mistress Little Washu
Summary: Heero and Duo decide to tell Relena about their feelings for each other. Slash. NO Relena bashing. What? Duo is engaged to Dorothy? Dorothy wants to kill Relena? Chapter 3 up
1. Confessing to Relena

Confessions  
  
Author: Yaoi Mistress Little Washu  
  
Story: Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Or the annoying song.  
  
Warnings: Fluff? OOC?  
  
Notes: 1x2 No Relena bashing! Woohoo!! Not screwing with Relena, it's a new thing I'm trying out.  
  
Chapter 1: Confessing to Relena  
  
Heero sat on his couch, head in hands. Duo ran around, nervous and hyper.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Duo yelled. "Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! I know..."  
  
Heero threw a cushion at Duo's head. "Calm. Down."  
  
Duo sat down next to him, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Okay Hee-chan."  
  
"Ding-dong!"  
  
"Doorbell!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"She's here! She's here!" Duo screamed, running around in circles.  
  
Heero shot Duo a warning glare before opening the door.  
  
"Hello Relena." Heero said. "Come in."  
  
"Hello Heero." Relena said. She pointed at Duo, who was stilling running in circles. "What's wrong with him?  
  
"What's not?" Heero gripped Duo firmly by the shoulders and set him down on the couch, sitting next to him. Relena sat in an armchair opposite the couch.  
  
"I get the feeling I wasn't invited here for a friendly chat." Relena said. She looked worriedly at the two Gundam pilots. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I might as well tell you." Duo said, exchanging a glance with Heero. "Heero and I are lovers."  
  
"And...?" Relena asked quizzically. "What? You have pictures or something?"  
  
"You knew?" Heero asked.  
  
"You're so cute when you're obtuse." Relena grinned. "You guys have been living together for two years. You share a bed. You have matching gold rings. Did you think I was a moron?"  
  
"I thought you might be..." Duo started.  
  
"More upset." Heero finished.  
  
"My, you think awfully highly of yourself." Relena said. "I got over you. I've had boyfriends since you."  
  
Relena giggled at the two identical, stunned faces staring blankly back at her.  
  
"I guess I'll go then." Relena said. She turned in the doorway. "And Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked, finally awakening from his stupor.  
  
"You just might want to tell Dorothy."  
  
What? You want more? Than say so!! Never to be so shallow as to hold out on chapters for reviews, Yaoi Mistress Little Washu will hunt you down and hurt you if you don't review. This isn't like that. Yaoi Mistress Little Washu only wants to be reassured the fic is worth continuing, so she can quit writing in the third person. Mwahahaha. Seriously. It's starting to annoy her. Or I'll send the world a Harry/Dumbledore fic. Threats galore now review you whore! It rhymes!!!! And notice how Heero only says two words at a time. It's an artistic touch! 


	2. Duo's Confession

Chapter 2: Duo's Confession  
  
Duo watched Relena leave the house and turned to face Heero.  
  
"Tell Dorothy?" Duo asked. Images of long blonde hair and giant pointy Eyebrows of Doom sprang unbidden to his mind. "Do I have to?"  
  
Heero gave Duo a pained look. "Tell her."  
  
"Fine." Duo sighed. "She is my fiancee after all."  
  
THUMP  
  
Duo looked down at Heero's unconscious body. "What's wrong with him?" He grabbed Heero by his shoulders and set him back on the couch. "Heero? Hee-chan."  
  
Heero woke up and grinned at Duo. "I just had the weirdest dream." Heero said. "In it, you said you were engaged to Dorothy.  
  
"I am." Duo said, returning the smile.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Not again." Duo sighed.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
"What do you mean you're engaged to Dorothy?!?" Heero screamed.  
  
Duo pouted on the couch. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything." he protested.  
  
"Not a big deal?!?!"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to marry her."  
  
Heero paced the length of the room, glaring at Duo. "Why did you tell her you were going to marry her?"  
  
"I was kind of drunk at the time." Duo admitted. "But when I told her that, she wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"When was this?" Heero asked.  
  
"At the Moulin Rouge party." Duo said. "Remember, I was dressed up as Christian and you were Satine." Duo grinned.  
  
Heero blushed furiously. "Yes, I remember. I still have the red dress and wig." Heero sighed and sat on the couch next to Duo. "We'll just have to go over to her house and tell her that."  
  
"Where does she live anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero sweatdropped. "You've never been over to her house before?"  
  
"Nope!" Duo said cheerfully. "So I guess we'll have to invite her over here."  
  
"Hn." Heero said. He picked up the phone and dialed Dorothy's number. "Hello Dorothy. Could you come over? See you in ten minutes. Bye."  
  
Heero turned around to see Duo grab his coat and sneak towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Heero asked sharply.  
  
"Nowhere." Duo sighed, setting his coat up and slumping on to the couch.   
  
Ooohhh....suspense. Read and review! What will Duo and Heero say? What will Dorothy do? All will be revealed in...the next chapter! 


	3. Dorothy Arrives

Chapter 3: Dorothy Arrives  
  
"Ding-dong!"  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!! She's here, she's here! Hide me, hide me, hide me!!!!!"  
  
THUNK  
  
Heero set down the frying pan and put Duo on the couch. He opened the door, Eyebrows of Doom before him.  
  
"Hello Dorothy." Heero said.  
  
"Hello Heero." Dorothy said, walking inside. "Is my fiancee here?"  
  
"Hn. Heero said, pointing at the prone form of Duo on the couch. Dorothy walked over to him and inspected the bump on his forehead.  
  
"Frying pan?"  
  
"Yes." Heero replied.  
  
"Duo." Dorothy cooed. "Wake up Duo..... DUO!!!"  
  
"WAGHHH!" Duo yelled, sitting up. "Oh. Hi Dorothy."  
  
"Hi Duo." Dorothy said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Umm.." Duo said, sliding over on the couch. "I have something to tell you.  
  
Dorothy sat next to him, cuddling his side. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"Ehehehe.." Duo laughed nervously and sprang up from the couch. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid I can't marry you."  
  
"Why not?" Dorothy blinked in confusion.  
  
"Because I'm in love with someone else." Duo rushed out.  
  
"Who?" Dorothy asked. "Is it Relena?"  
  
"Relena?" Duo asked in confusion.  
  
"I knew it!" Dorothy yelled, taking Duo's confused reply as a confirmation. "I'm going over to her house and making her pay for taking my fiancee's heart!" Dorothy stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Heero stood by the door, a confused look on his face.  
  
"What the heck was with her?" Duo asked.  
  
"No clue." Heero replied. His eyes widened in alarm. "What's she going to do to Relena?"  
  
"Oh no!" Duo cried. "We've go to save Relena!" Duo sweatdropped. "I never thought I'd say that." Duo and Heero rushed out to their car and took off towards the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Short chapter! What will happen next? Will Duo and Heero get there in time? Will Dorothy snap Relena's neck? Will Relena do a funky chicken dance on Dorothy's head? All will be answered in.....chapter 4! 


End file.
